Finale
by elfluvr
Summary: COMPLETE Two separate, distinct personalities, not separate at all, but inextricably bound, soul and body and mind, to each other ... Judith Guest


Title: **Finale**

Author: elfluvr

Summary: Two separate, distinct personalities, not separate at all, but inextricably bound, soul and body and mind, to each other… _Judith Guest_

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Dick Wolf, René Balcer and the actors who bring them to life. No harm intended, no money made.

Archive: Fanfiction - anywhere else, just ask

Feedback: Please! It's always welcome

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex sat at her desk, nervously chewing the end of her pen as she watched the scene playing out in the captain's office. She hadn't been invited to join them. With the door closed, she couldn't even hear the conversation, but she knew the purpose of the meeting. Judging by Bobby's expressions and body language, it was going better than she anticipated.

The door opened and she could hear the buzz of conversation, but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. They shook hands before Bobby walked away. Heading toward their desks, his eyes locked with hers and as he walked behind her, Bobby tapped her shoulder. She got up to follow him into the conference room, closing the door against intrusion.

Standing just inside the doorway, Alex shifted her weight to one hip and crossed her arms in front of her. "How'd it go?"

"Much easier than if it had been Deakins," Bobby shoved his hands in his pants pockets and stood facing her. "He was …" he searched for a word, "supportive. He's seen how … how restless I've been … since my mom died."

Alex nodded. Her eyes darted around the room searching for something to look at other than this man – her partner of more than six years. If she had to look into his soft, dark eyes for one more second …

"Eames …" Bobby took a hesitant step closer then halted. "I … uh … I gave him my recommendations … for my replacement."

_Oh, she was going to be sick._

Alex closed her eyes and willed away the humming in her ears, rubbing her upper arms for warmth and wiping the clamminess from her palms. "Bobby …" her voice was tight, barely controlled. "I'm sorry … I can't talk about this right now." She opened the door and left the conference room without having to look at him. Striding purposefully through the squad room, she retrieved her purse and coat with shaking hands then chose the stairs rather than wait for an elevator. Alex made it all the way to the garage and safely into her SUV before wrapping her arms tightly around her ribs as she fought to rein in the painful, gulping sobs.

That's where he found her an hour later, exhausted and cried out. Opening the driver's side door, he laid his hand on her shoulder. "Let me drive," he said gently. With no energy for argument, Alex climbed over the center console into the passenger's seat.

They rode in silence, with Bobby occasionally glancing at her in concern. Alex mostly stared straight ahead, paying attention only when she finally realized where they were headed.

She hadn't been to Bobby's apartment since he first told her of his decision. That night she should have known something was up when he invited her to his place for dinner. Walking in now to see boxes in the middle of the floor and lining the walls was like a kick in the chest.

Apparently realizing his mistake, Bobby looked around the apartment then back at Alex, rubbing the back of his neck in that endearing way he had when he was self-conscious. "The … people sub-letting wanted to… to move in this weekend. The movers are coming tomorrow to pick up my stuff a-and put it in storage."

Taking a few steps into his living room, Alex lightly trailed her hand over the tops of some boxes. "It's real, isn't it Bobby?"

"Eames …" his voice husked with emotion. "I've tried to explain this to you … to prepare you. I …"

"I know," she interrupted him and held up her hand to stop him. "I just can't believe that the time has come when I'll go to work and you won't be my partner."

He paced restlessly before turning back to face her. "In case I never really said it, Eames … you're the best partner I've ever had," Bobby stepped close to her. "You've stood by me, argued with me, reeled me in when I needed it." He dipped his head to catch her eye and she couldn't help but smile at the boyish look on his face.

"You've protected me … understood me … defended me …" Bobby straightened to his full height and sighed. "I can't even hope to ever have another partner like you."

Alex felt her eyes welling with fresh tears and she shook her head, determined not to cry again.

"I'll be back," he said softly.

"When?" Alex bit her bottom lip to keep it from quivering.

"I don't know …"

She finally gave in and let him see the tears she had stubbornly refused to shed in front of him.

"C'mere," Bobby wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest as her own arms slid beneath his jacket. His other hand came up to weave his fingers into her hair.

"Baby … you know I'm coming back to you. And when I do …" he leaned back and tipped her head to look into her eyes. "We'll do … all those things we talked about."

He leaned down and gently kissed her, his lips soft and warm on hers. His mouth fit hers like none other before and Alex again felt the now-familiar current flow between them. Pulling her more tightly against him, he angled his mouth over hers as his kiss grew more demanding.

Alex loved to hold back, wait for him tease her lips before opening to him. His tongue would slide into her mouth and he'd delve deeply into her, tasting and stroking. Her own teasing and sucking would be rewarded with a vibrating moan – his hand sliding from her waist to her hip and pulling her up into his height. She'd feel his arousal straining for her and her own body would respond with moist desire.

Their height difference didn't matter when they lay in bed. Once there, they'd linger over exploring and teasing all their other differences, bringing them to yearning awareness and aching need. The knowledge of Bobby's departure had added a desperate urgency to their lovemaking, demanding that each sight, taste, scent and touch be imprinted on their senses. Hard planes and soft curves needed to be memorized for something to hold on to until that unknown time when reality once again would satisfy their bodies.

Today their urgency could not stay sated.

Hours later when he again made her sob his name and plead with God for her release, she wondered how she ever thought she could deny him anything he asked. And when Bobby cried out for her – his body tensed and joined deeply with hers – she knew she never would.

Relaxing against her, he groaned softly – burying his face in her hair and breathing deeply. Alex smiled. She never quite understood his need to breathe her in, but it made her shiver every time.

"Bobby?" she whispered.

"Um hmmm," he hummed against her skin as he kissed behind her ear and along her jaw.

"You win … I'll go with you."

_End_

A/N – We all know SOB that one day the show will end or VDO will leave in which case, as far as I'm concerned, the show is still over. This is my suggestion to NBC …


End file.
